MSG Shadows of the Covenant
by Rave Drifter
Summary: Ties into FFH Complete. As the one year war rages on, no one would expect that the true threat would come from beyond the stars.
1. Default Chapter

Mobile Suit Gundam-Shadows of the Covenant.

Prologue

The year is 2554 on the UNSE Universal calendar. With the Sentient Coalition and the Covenant continuing to escalate their genocidal war, it became clear to the Coalition that both combined technological and numeral superiority was the only way to ensure their survival. Therefore, the second official branch of the unified Sentential Coalition was formed.

This branch named after the forerunner rings that connected all galaxies together was tasked with two purposes: to contact races and species and to protect and prepare for the war with the Covenant ahead. This is one such story about Task Force Halo.

File Found-Test galaxy #983

Primary military factions: Earth Federation-Zeon-Side 6

Current Status: Open warfare between Earth Federation and Zeon Side 6 colony clusters neutral.

Unique Technologies: Minovsky particles emitted from local coal fusion reactors are capable of jamming all forms of guided munitions as well as being compressed to form energy beams.

Hoard Resistance Quota: Earth Federation moderate. Zeon low to moderate. Side 6 low to very low.

End File.

Location: Halo ring. Test galaxy 983. Local time. November 1, UC 0079

Phase 1:

Deep space has always been a beautiful thing to commander Plo. As a matter of fact he considered himself lucky to still be in command. The little incident with the soul eraser project three months ago almost resulted in his execution. The only thing that spared him was his vast intelligence concerning both tactics and technology. He stood on the bridge of a captured super star destroyer. The assignment was simple enough: wipe out infidels who were too primitive to fight back. He sighed, he would rather be fighting on the front lines, however, this was his punishment, wiping out galaxies too weak to resist and working with what the covenant perceived as inferior ships. His cybernetic eye glowed blood red. If he ever got the chance that super soldier, one of those so called demons would be gutted alive and his armor would make a pretty nice trophy as well. But enough dwelling on the past.

He looked out the bridge window glancing at what he had to work with. All the ships were Yevetha made star destroyers.: The one super class which he was aboard now, 10 Imperial classes, and 10 Victory class ships. Each was armed to the teeth with their local weapons which were quite inferior to Covenant standards. The turbo laser turrets were replaced with turrets mounted with four 100 mm. Photon Gatling guns and instead of missiles all they had were inferior unguided rockets. At least the rockets had nuclear warheads. After all the run ins with the infidels calling themselves the Human alliance, the Covenant decided to develop cheap mass produced nuclear weapons as well. They weren't very powerful, as a matter of fact, they were barely as strong as a Covenant plasma torpedo, but they made up for this with both the insane amount of radiation emitted on impact and with speeds comparable to the infidels light rail guns.

Commander Plo looked back at the bridge crew. "Report".

A jackal responded from the control pit, "Ring jump successful. All ships are in position and reporting optimal output in all areas. Our ship the Moonlight Symphony is currently running the maximum efficiency."

Plo smiled his usual manic smile. No matter how primitive the forces his was given, the elite always insisted on maximum efficiency in all aspects of their command. Unlike other Covenant commanders, he also encouraged intelligence tactics instead of the usual over religious superiority in numbers flood that all other commanders used.

"How far are we from the infidel home system? I want to get this over with." barked Plo.

The same jackal replied, "Five days-three if we push the engines hard."

"Status on all other ships?" questioned Plo.

"Checking-all ships are reporting green across the board." came the reply.

"What's the status of the fighting groups?" asked Plo.

"We currently have about 2,000 Banshee Fighters. One-fourth stationed here on the Moonlight Symphony. We also have about 1,000 D types, 1,000 Phantom drop ships and several captured jury rigged X-wing fighters. Do you think we will be seeing ground combat?" asked the jackal.

"Not really" replied Plo. "I've study the file pulled from the Halo network on this place. We are just going to destroy all the colonies and turn the home world into a molten glass ball-the usual."

Plo was lying, of course. The prophets gave him a very specific assignment: Capture the plans for this galaxies unique weapons jamming technology and plans for something called mobile suits. After he retrieved this he could do whatever he wished with the planet and its colonies. Plo smiled, his mandibles twisted into the most psychotic look an elite could give. It would be a cake walk as the infidels would call it.

The prophets wanted this technology so badly that they had sent a small group of Paladins along with him. There were 30 in all. A combination of Covenant genetic engineering, black magic and the occult. One of them was the equivalent of 1,000 elites. They were the deadliest of the Covenant soldiers and they were mindless and obedient. Plo smiled again-time to get this over with. The sooner they obtained this technology and wasted this hole, the sooner they could leave.

"Push the engines hard" he barked. "I want to get there within 3 days. Plot a course for that worlds moon. We'll fan out from there and waste all infidels who stand in the way of the divine light."

With these words all eleven star destroyers jumped into hyper space towards a world engulfed in war, not knowing that the real danger was coming from beyond the stars.

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next: First contact and the Destruction of Side 3.

Rave Drifter


	2. 2

I forgot the disclaimer last posting so here it is: I don't own jack.

Phase II:

Location: Side 3-Batch 21-Warsaw Colony.

Local date: December 25, 0079.

Major Johnny Ridden was currently pissed to no end. The fact that the Federation was on Zeon's doorstep while he was stuck back at the Colonies made him see red. Then he remembered why he was sent here. He was to pick up a new mobile suit, one that the higher-ups said would match his skill level.

The lift Major Ridden was on stopped and the doors slide open. He was now inside the Colonies most recent research installation. All sorts of strange mobile suits, mostly prototypes lined the wall. There were dozen of techs in glaring white clean suits swarming around like bees to a hive. They were attending to each and every prototype. Two men suddenly appeared in front of him.

The first a man in about in his mid-forties with silver hair and piercing blue eyes greeted him, "Ah Major Ridden, I am honored to be graced by the presence of the Crimson Lightening."

Ridden replied, "Just get to the point."

The man nodded and said, "Your just as impatient as they say. Follow me and lieutenant Tasker."

Ridden followed the two men until they stopped before one of the mobile suits docked there. It looked like a heavily modified MS-06 Zaku. The only difference noted was that it was painted a metallic blood red. The arm shield panel was missing and was replaced by a pair of spiked shoulder caps. On the legs were what looked like heavily modified thrusters.

The silver haired man said, "This is the MS-06-R2. It is probably as far as we can take the standard Zaku design. Performance wise it compares to a Rick-Dom only it is slightly faster and more maneuverable. We have also given it your standard color you prefer for your mobile suits."

Ridden asked, "What kind of weapons can this thing carry? A mobile suit is no good if it can't blast Feds into star dust."

Lieutenant Tasker turned and replied to the silver haired man and said, "Let me field this one Dr. Fran."

"It can carry all the standard Zaku arsenal along with some Federation weapons if salvaged, thanks to a new computer system. Since I knew that this suit was for your personal use, I made several additional modifications. Instead of a Heat Hawk Axe, it has a energy saber. It was taken off of a Federation GM we wasted at Odessa. I also as you can see on the rack next to this suit, there now is a modified old Zaku machine gun. I modified it to use the new 90mm. Ammunition. The modification allowed me to double the capacity of the old machine gun and increase its accuracy by about 20. Like all old types it can still fire a single shot or five round bursts."

Johnny smiled. "This is definitely excellent work. I can't wait to try this on the next Fed I run across."

Little did Major Ridden know that his first battle in the R2 would not be against the Federation.

Meanwhile, somewhere just a few hours away from Side 3 and the moon, 21 ships dropped out of hyper space. Commander Plo was extremely displeased. He was suppose to arrive weeks ago, but half way to his destination the hyper space engines and the majority of his command malfunctioned. He sighed to himself, If the prophets were stupid enough to only maintain their own ships and not those they conquered and employed, Plo had a sinking feeling that somewhere in the near future the war might be lost.

Plo was different from most elites, he tended to treat every member of his crew no matter what rank the same.

He felt that the class system was the one great big mistake in the foundation of the Covenant. Of course, this opinion had made him many enemies, but he still did have a few allies, especially the prophet of the Divine Crusade. He shared his opinion on the class system and was the only prophet who appreciated Plo's technical work before it was destroyed. If this mission was successful, the prophet promised to completely restore his full command and sponsor his research.

Plo looked into the control pit and barked, "Report."

The Jackal looked up and said, "Commander we are 30 minutes away from this world's moon. There seems to be a cluster of strange looking orbital rigs blocking our path though."

Plo inquired, "Are they military docking platforms?"

"No scans reveal massive number of people and vegetation inside. If I didn't know better, it would appear that they are primitive space colonies.

Plo grinned, "Looks like we won't have to wait to reach the moon to start eliminating these infidels. What's the nearest known colony?"

Another Jackal replied, "We can reach firing position on the colony furthest from the center of the cluster in about 10 minutes."

Plo instructed, "Ready the nuclear rockets. We'll blow away that colony, broadcast the usual message, and send out the fighters to pick off any resistance from the local military. Leave at least 2 colonies intact, we will use them as a staging area for the next part of our attack."

Ten minutes later, a single TIVVAY class mobile suit carrier was departing from Batch 45 Moscow Colony. On the bridge the captain said, "Have we cleared the dock?"

The helmsman replied, "Dock is clear. We've been ordered to proceed to the lunar defensive line."

Suddenly the radar operator shouted, "Sir, unknown contacts bearing.." He never got to finish the sentence. Seventy-five high speed nuclear rockets bombarded Batch 45. The explosion was so great that the Colony of 1 million and the ship departing from it were reduced in an instant to a floating molten debris field.

Commander Plo smiled. The Colony had no interception systems. It was just too easy.

"Sir, we have broadcasted the human message, we have contacts inbound from nearly every remaining colony."

Plo smiled again, so they were actually going to fight, despite they disadvantage in ballistics and technology. This might actually be a good day after all, he thought.

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next: Fires of Hell

Rave Drifter


	3. 3

Phase 3

Location: Side 3 Space. Zeon-Covenant Battle Time +0015

Major Ridden thought he had seen it allall that hell had to offer at least. The all out nuclear exchange at Side 5, the dissemination of Australia during the operation British Colony drop, and the suicidal attack on Federation HQ in South America. But now Aliens, real dam Aliens. It was like something out of a bad SI-FI movie way before the UC era began.

He swerved to avoid another barrage of plasma. The technicians were right, the new R-2 was definitely a step up from previous models he had piloted, anything else and he would have been vaporized a while ago.

Proof of that was that all the old suit models deployed had been destroyedmostly MS-5 and MS-6F's.

At least the newer models were still functioning and doing considerable damage against the invaders.

He let loose another barrage from his modified machine gun. Ninety mm. Shells flew across the void taking down several Alien fighters. New type Musai and Zanzibar class cruisers were providing fire support. Charge particle beams literally obliterating the enemy flying in close formation. Major Ridden smiled. These so-called extraterrestrials were as dumb as the Federation relying on mass numbers of poorly made machines and near suicidal pilots.

Suddenly a burst from the Com: "All units this is home defense HQ. Enemy fighters are pulling back. Main battleships are approaching. Prepare for anti-shipping combat."

Johnny Ridden looked at the ships approaching. "You've got to be kidding me! The smaller ships are about as big as a colony. What the hell is high command thinking?"

Suddenly another voice from the Com: "Permission has been granted by Commander Zabi to utilize nuclear defense. Launching rockets at 15 second intervals. Commencing."

Dozens of rockets streaked out from the center of the Colony cluster. Impact was made with the Covenant's Star destroyers.

Location: Covenant Super Class Star DestroyerMoonlight Sympathy. Battle +0040

Commander Plo looked out the view port and then back at the real time data that was being sent to him on the battle in progress. He could see now why the Prophet of the Divine Crusade wanted this primitive technology. This so-called mobile suits were causing decent kills against the fighter groups. In addition the unique jamming technology they were employing had totally disabled their long range sensors. He was having his fire control teams calculate firing trajectories by hand.

"Sir, fifth wave of Infidel nukes approaching. Activating interception system."

Plo yelled, "Retaliate, launch 11th wave of nuclear rockets. Target enemy ships, mobile suits and colonies. Tell all fighters to pull back to defend the fleet."

"Sir, multiple impacts detected. Main shields and radiation shields are holding. Victory class ships C-955 and C-957 are reporting shield malfunctions."

Plo shouted, "Order them to return to the rear of the battle group. Cover themphoton gatling gun barrage at vectors 40-60-and 80."

"Sir, third wave of enemy cruisers has just appeared from behind the moon."

"  
"Are they moving to intercept?" asked Plo.

"No sir, they just seem to be hanging there."

"Then they are currently of no concern. How much of the enemy have we currently destroyed?" asked Plo.

"We have destroyed seven colonies and too many infidels to log. We're nearing the center of the cluster."

Plo ordered, "Prepare phantom drop ships. I want the colony in the center of this cluster secured. As I said we need at least two intact to proceed with the second stage of this operation. Send out all available special ops teams. Those colonies have to have an environmental control center and we need to shut off the oxygen. That should limit our causalities. If they can't shut off the oxygen order the men to blow a giant hole in the colony. We will seal it with a environmental force field later."

Location: Zeon Solar Ray Weaponformerly Batch 7St. Petersburg Colony. Battle Time +0100.

Supreme Commander Giren Zabi was watching the battle from inside the Solar Ray control room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Zeon home defense force was using some of the best weapons available and were getting slowly but surely slaughtered by a bunch of inferior creatures. Some of their best nukes were incapable of striking critical blows against these Aliens. Now he was forced to consider the final option. He originally meant to use the Solar Ray to obliterate the Federation Fleet approaching their lunar defensive line, but now he would need to use it on these inferior but cunning creatures.

Giren Zabi yelled to the firing control officer, "Status of the Solar Ray!"

The officer replied, "Output is maxed out. We are at critical1 billion mega watts and holding steady."

Another officer said, "Sir, the Solar Ray was only meant to fire at half this powerand then only once. If we try to fire at this level, the Solar Ray will disintegrate with our destruction as well."

"Coward!" Giren yelled. "If we fire we ensure the survival of the Superior Race of Zeon! Besides, if we destroy these Alien invaders, the Federation will surely surrender out of awe of our military might. Time to show those earth bound bastards the true power of Zeon. Get ready to fire on my command. We shall succeed and go down in glory."

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next: Solar Ray and Hellish Retaliation.

Rave Drifter


	4. 4

Sorry for the horrific grammar in the last chapter. My thoughts sometimes run together.

Phase 4

Location: Side 3 Space. Zeon Covenant Battle time +103.

It's official, I'm seriously screwed thought Major Ridden. It had just over an hour, but half the home defense force was now lying in ruins. The same result befell the colonies that made Zeon. Half were now nothing more than molten debris fields.

Major Ridden looked around, there were still a good number of Musai class cruisers fighting on, along with at least one or two Zanzibar's. There were even a few mobile armors still deployed and functioning, including the new MA-06's.

Another small group of fighters headed towards him. He quickly drew the energy saver. His machine gun had run out of ammo minutes before. He charged right at them. Three of the fighters managed to avert his attack but the remaining two were sliced clearly in two exploding into fragments.

Major Ridden muttered under his breath, "They're getting better. They must have kept their good pilots in reserve."

The three remaining fighters circled back. They instantly entered a barrel roll while firing their guns. Once again Ridden dodged while firing, managing to slice through the wing of one of the crafts. It simply spun out of control and into the remains of a Tivvay Class Ship exploding into a brilliant fire ball.

The radio began to crackle, the message sounding as if it was being transmitted with great difficulty, "Attention all remaining forces. Attention. All remaining defense units are to evacuate immediately. Repeat. All units are to evacuate immediately to either Grenada or A Baoa Qu. Solar Ray is now active.

Two minutes till firing. Commencing countdown."

Ridden couldn't believe this one. They were abandoning the homeland because of these damm things. Plus he knew if the Solar Ray was going to fire on the Alien ships there was no way he could make it out of the firing range in time.

To his left a single civilian ship was passing him. At least two other mobile suits were using their magnetic hooks to tow to safety. A voice yelled over the com, "Hurry up and hook on, otherwise your screwed."

Ridden quickly fired his magnetic hook attaching to the civilian craft. The voice yelled, "O.K. activating boosters. Lets get the hell out of here." The civilian ship fired its atmosphere booster packs and launched towards the moon at breakneck speed.

Location: Covenant Super Class Star Destroyer Moonlight Symphony. Battle time +105

"Commander, the infidels are in full retreat. We're detecting that their ships are either heading towards the dark side of the moon or the surface. Contacts are beginning to lessen."

Commander Plo looked out the view port and asked, "How many colonies did we leave intact?"

A voice replied, "We are detecting at least 4 intact colonies. One has severe damage. We will have to seal it with an environmental force field."

Plo replied, "Good then, all hands disengage combat mode. Send out the…"

"Sir, high energy source detected. Bearing 031. It's coming from one of the colonies."

Plo pushed the jackal who replied out of the way and looked at the view screen. What looked like the front side of one of the colonies was glowing bright yellow.

"Sir" another voice yelled. "The energy we are registering is equal to that of a dozen Human Alliance Anti-Matter Rail Gun Shells!"

Plo suddenly paled. "By the rings, that colony is a disguised energy cannon." He then screamed, "All ships dump all power into shields. Evasive maneuvers go to bearing 100."

"Sir, it's firing!"

A massive yellow light suddenly engulfed all 21 ships of the Covenant Armada. The Solar Ray that fired instantly disintegrated from the power of the blast. When the light cleared several of the Covenant Imperial Class and all of the Victory Star Class destroyers were completely goneerased from the plane of existence.

All that was left were four Imperial Class ships and the Moon Light Symphony.

Plo rose, he was surprised that he had survived. He looked around at the sparks and electrical fires that were engulfing all electrical counsels. Vents on the ceiling were spraying fire suppressing gasses. Most of the bridge crew was dead. There were at least two still alive.

"Damage Report!" shouted Plo.

A lizard coughed and said, "Moderate damage on all decks. Electrical lighting and artificial gravity generators are on emergency power. Engines at 50 output. Shield generator and emitters are completely fried."

Plo asked, "What about the rest of the ships? Did anyone else survive?"

The lizard check one of the few remaining monitors that still worked. "All Victory Class ships have been disintegrated. Most of the Imperial Class has been destroyed as well. Imperial Class Ships: Truth and Order, Silent Service, The Guardian, and the Silent Line are still intact, but are reporting massive damage and casualties."

"What about their engines? Can they still move?" asked Plo.

"Yes sir, but barely." came the reply.

Plo yelled, "Give me the com. Attention all ships, this is your Commander speaking. Orders are as follows:

We are to use the intact colonies to patch up the ships armor. However, since there is only three remaining we must keep one intact. I'll be sending a transmission to fleet command requesting reinforcements and shield components. Members of the CovenantI swear to you, by my own blood that the humans of this galaxy will die in a sea of infinite fire for this horrible transgression. We have come this far in our divine crusade and we shall not be deterred by hoards of inferior insects. All units disengage combat mode and begin salvage operations. That is all."

Location: Grenada Lunar Base. December 26th. Local time 0101,

A Zeon Lieutenant walked quietly into the room holding a stack of papers as thick as his arm. He set them down on a desk and saluted. "My lady, here are the reports from Side 3. As far as we can tell only 10 of the population and 20 of the home defense force military has survived. My lady if I may be blunt, Grenada and A Baoa Qu will fall easily. From what we have been able to gather from survivors there is no way we can survive fire power of this magnitude."

Lady Kycilia looked at the lieutenant and said, "I know. I've contacted Father. We've been ordered to abandon the moon and A Baoa Qu. All remaining Zeon forces are to head to the Texas colony. Hopefully my Father will be able to get the Federation to listen to reason, otherwise all humanity, not just us will be destroyed."

"Yes my Lady. I understand, I'll have the scientist's get to work destroying all prototype suits and armor.

If we rush, we can evacuate this location by 1300.."

"Very well then, get quickly to work." she replied.

The lieutenant walked out of the door and collided with a scientist. "Well what did she say?"

The lieutenant replied, "We are to destroy everything and evacuate by 1300. Do you think you can manage that?"

The scientist replied, "What about that prototype her brother was having us develop in secretary?"

"I have seen that thing, we won't be able to destroy or dismantle it quickly enough. Seal off the lunar titanium blast doors leaning to its location and blow the tunnels. We will just have to entomb it and hope for the best." stated the lieutenant.

Please read, review and recommend.

Next: The eye of the storm

Rave Drifter


	5. 5

Phase 5:

Location: E.F.S.F. White Base. Solomon Space. December 26, 0079. Time: 1335.

"Captain Bright, multiple contacts, bearing 013, range 15000 checking thermal patterns. Enemy contact verified. Two Zanzibar Class, Three Musai Class, and one unknown. Distance 14000 and continuing to close."

This got Captain Noah Brights attention immediately.

"What's their current speed?" he inquired.

"They are moving too slow to register. It's almost as if they are floating in space."

"Is the gundam ready?" asked Captain Bright.

Sayla replied, "It's still badly damaged from the attack on Solomon. Should I launch in the core booster?"

Before Bright could reply, Marker shouted, "We're getting transmissions from enemy contacts, multi-band civilian distress frequency. I'm patching it in."

An eerie and tired voice began to filter through the bridges speakers. "Attention Trojan Horse Repeat Attention Trojan Horse: This is Commander Bluestone of the Trivvay Class Ship Sunrise. Hold Fire.

Repeat Hold Fire. Requesting immediate assistance for my battle group. Please respond on this frequency."

Everyone on the bridge snapped to attention.

Marker said, "Should we respond?"

Oscar replied, "No waythis has got to be a Zeon trick. They could be just posing as crippled ships from the recent battle."

Sayla said, "We have long range visual".

The LC screen zoomed in on the ships. It was a morbid sight to behold. The six ships drifting towards them literally had dozens of holes in them. Some of the engines were melted and twisted. The unknown ship which was obviously the Sunrise, had a white flag tied to its communication mast. It's haul was pitted with too many holes to count. There was barely any exterior paint remaining, the ship was like a floating scorched rock.

Marker said, "Distance 11,000, their engines are somewhat active, but not much. Particle density is at about 34 percent. Captain what the hell do you think happened to them?"

Bright replied, "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He then picked up the com and said, "Captain Bluestone do you read me?"

"Loud and Clear Trojan Horse go ahead."

Bright wondered why he was calling the ship Trojan Horse but filed this question to be asked later.

"Captain what is the status of your ships. What happened?" asked Bright.

Captain Bluestone replied, "Massive attack on Side 3 by an unknown force. Barely anyone survived. All the colonies have been destroyed. If you need verification I am willing to hand over my ships visuals and recordings. Do you have medical supplies? I need to transfer the injured crew of the ships over to you. All our supplies are damaged or in low supply. I have approximately 1,000 wounded on the fleet of six ships remaining."

Bright asked, "Shouldn't there be more crew than that?"

Bluestone replied, "They're all dead. All our ships are running on skeleton crews. Captain I recommend that you off-load the Musai first. They're on the brink of falling apart."

Oscar said, "Captain range 9,500. It looks like their engines just terminated."

Marker added, "One of the Musai's engine pods just detached. Sir, I don't think this is a trick, should we try to launch a recovery operation?"

Bright said, "Sayla, if we use every inch of space available do you think we can accommodate 1,000 additional?"

Sayla nodded and replied, "Yes that is basically the same as the number of refugees we took from Side 7."

Bright nodded and said, "Alright then, launch the guncannons, tell Kai and Hiyato to assist in transferring the wounded." He then turned back to the com and said, "Captain Bluestone, I request you presence immediately."

The voice through the com replied, "Of course. I'm preparing to transfer right this minute. I'm bring along the records as well. Captain Bright, I hope you and your crew have a strong stomach."

Location:

Satellite Orbit 2. Magellan Class Ship Phoebe. Time 1340.

"Absolutely out of the question, General Revel!"

Revel replied in a voice carried on orbit to ground communication, "You can't be serious! We're getting refugees from Zeon both civilian and military by the thousands. You've seen the records that Kaiser Zabi Sent showing Side 3's destruction by a possible extra-terrestrial force. How could you possibly deny refuge?"

On the other end of the communication stream sat six people. Each one representing a continent of Earth. It was these six who ran the Federation.

"General, the Oceanic District absolutely refuses to accept any refugees of any kind. You have to remember that those spacenoid bastards dropped a colony on our capitol Sydney. You are asking me to ignore the deaths of in excess of 10 million. For all I care, those aliens can wipe out every single person inhabiting space. Colonists are suppose to be loyal to their government no matter what. Personally, I see this as a fitting punishment for trying to rebel."

Another voice said, "The African District agrees with the Oceanic District. We refuse to accept any refugees. If any set foot on my soil they will be immediately executed as enemies of the state."

General Revel yelled, "But they are human beings!"

The African District replied, "Yet they chose to rebel against the Federation under a dictator no less. Therefore, my decision stands."

Another voiced boomed, "ENOUGH! I Ryan Coolidge in charge of the North American District hereby agree to accept all refugees. I'm appalled by both of you. I can clearly see why the colonies decided to rebel, if this is the official attitude of the Federation. This war may have cost two-thirds of humanity, but what you are purposing is the elimination of the entire species by this extra-terrestrial threat."

Another voice replied, "The South American District questions your judgment. Remember the Zeon did obliterate entire colony clusters. How do we know that this footage is not fake? Recordings from their British Colony drop operation?"

Ryan replied, "We have hundreds of military and civilian Zeon ships, mangled beyond all possible belief heading towards Texas Colony and the Earths surface. That's proof enough for me. Even if it means departing from the Federation, I once again stress that I will accept all responsibility for this action, and I will welcome all Zeon and military and civilian refugees."

The final voice replied, "I agree with Coolidge. There is no way this could have possibly been staged. The European District will also accept refugees as well. Also, I shall put all land, air, sea, and space forces under my districts command on full alert."

Coolidge nodded and said, "I thank you for your acceptance, the North American District will do the same."

A quiet Federation member stood up and said, "I will not risk severing economic ties with the Oceanic District by accepting refugees, however, the Asian District will deploy its entire military to combat this extra-terrestrial threat."

The African District member replied, "Fine then, we will do the same as the Asian District."

The South American District representative and Oceanic representative whispered to each other and rose.

"The South American and Oceanic District will still not accept any refugees, however, because we both believe there is no immediate threat to Earth we will deploy only half of our current military force. When this is over General Revel, I hope you enjoy the severe punishment you will receive for helping spacenoids."

The communication screen went blank and the lieutenant said, "General are you alright?"

Revel shook his head and said, "We are quite possibly looking at the beginning of the end."

Please read, review and recommend

Next: PreparationsFederal-Zeon Side

Rave Drifter


	6. 6

Phase 6:

Location: E.S.F.S. White Base. December 26, 0079. Time: 1400.

Inside Bight's quarters he was talking to Captain Bluestone. He was surprised that Bluestone had survived after examining the recordings of the battle.

Bluestone appeared to be rather young, sort of his age Bright thought. Hair as black as night, one arm in a sling and a gauge bandage covered one eye and wrapped around his head.

"Anyhow" said Bluestone, "I'd like to once again thank you for your assistance in this matter. Did you show the recordings to your crew?"

Bright replied, "I only showed them to a few. I don't want to create a mass panic."

"Who exactly did you show them to?" asked Bluestone.

"Just the bridge crew and the pilots." answered Bright. "By the way, I noticed that the ship you commanded was a carrier. Do you think we can salvage any mobile suits from it?"

Bluestone nodded and said, "I've already gone over that following the initial attack on Zeon. All we have left is two MS-14J's and an MS-18."

"I'm not familiar with those models, are they new?" asked Bright.

"Yes, the 14J's are the most powerful of the 14 line, and the MS-18 is a fast heavy assault type. Not very good range, but one shot from that sucker will blow a hole in a Columbus Transport." explained Bluestone.

"We are already transferring them over to your ship is that is o.k."

Bright simply nodded. "Agreed."

A door opened and Marker handed Bright a piece of paper. "This just came from Jaburo."

Bright nodded and dismissed Marker and began to read the transmission.

Bluestone said, "So what does it say?"

"Temporary cease fire and an alliance declared…All space based units are to pull back and form defensive perimeter using satellite orbital paths 1 and 2."

Bluestone said, "Makes sense Side orbits 1 and 2 contain a lot of debris from the beginning of the war. Especially the ruins of Side 5. Still, judging by the power the extra-terrestrials seem to have, I doubt the debris will work well as a shield. Anything else?"

"Yes" said Bright grimly, "All units have been given permission to utilize nuclear weapons."

Bluestone asked, "Do you have any abroad?"

Bright replied, "No, but their sending a Columbus to us from Side 6 loaded with them."

Bluestone remarked, "I'm very appalled by the fact that your using a cluster of neutral colonies as a shield to hide such a arsenals. However, that white demon you call Gundam was developed in a colony using civilians as a shield, so I'm not that surprised. Are they shipping anything else besides nukes?"

Bright answered, "more medical supplies for your men and one classified MS unit. While we are on the topic, I actually agree with you on the issue of using civilians as shields. As a matter of fact the entire crew of this ship were civilians. Once the Federation found out they told them they either had to become a permanent crew or face prison."

Bluestone smiled, "that kind of stuff is half the reason I joined Zeon. Believe it or not I was born on Earth.

My father and brother were politicians pushing for colonial reform. However, some corrupt bastard managed to use their politics to frame them for treason. They were executed after a totally half baked show trial. The same person who framed them later was elected as head of the Oceanic District. But enough about me. So what about you, how did you get involved in all this?"

Meanwhile down in the hanger, Kai and Hayato were helping transfer the remaining supplies off the Zeon ships. A voice yelled, "Careful with that! That MS is state of the art. Try not to bump into those casesthat bazooka ammunition is highly volatile."

Kai said, "Yea, Yea, I heard you." He then muttered, "Like it's going to do any good, we're all going to be blown to hell anyway."

"O.K. set that crate down there. Good. That's the last of all the salvageable supplies. Do you think you two could give me a hand with these energy rifles? They're useable but I need assistance in realigning the lenses."

Kai said, "Don't ask meask Hayato or one of the mechanics, they're usually good at that kind of stuff."

Hayato then said to Kai, "I don't know a thing about Zeon weaponry."

A Zeon mechanic who had been talking to them replied, "Well it looks like you are about to get a crash course kid. Don't worry it's not too hard. I'll adjust the lenses, you monitor the computer and tell me when the lenses is at optimal alignment. O.K.?"

Hayato nodded and as he went off with the mechanic he thought, I wonder what happened to Amuro, I haven't seen him since the recordings were shown.

In another part of the ship, Amuro was sitting at a cafeteria table with his head down on the table. Outside the door he could hear moaning from all the wounded. One voice yelled out "Remember if we can't patch him up within one hour just pump him full of morphine and let him go. Our supplies and personnel are way too limited for major procedures."

Amuro looked out the porthole. He remembered something he had asked his father long ago, just after they had moved to Side 7 Father do you think there is more than just us out there? Of course, his father always buried in his research replied bluntly, "Yeh, why not. It's a pretty big universe after all." Of course in his wildest imaginations he would never have thought that the first contact with extraterrestrials would turn out to be so overwhelmingly hostile.

The videos Amuro and the rest had seen showed "beings" who considered all other life disposable. How else could a rationale person explain destroying an entire colony cluster and over two hundred million people. Of course the Federation and Zeon had done a similar extermination at the beginning of the war, but at least they had remorse for their actions and had never repeated such an act.

Someone peeked into the cafeteria and said, "Hey kid." Amuro looked up to see a Zeon medic covered in so much blood it was sickening. "I could use a hand out here." Amuro followed the medic to a small room that was being used as a temporary surgery suite. There was a patient on the table still in his torn space suit.

"I need help here, we picked this guy and several others from a civilian ship that managed to escape. He's suffering from massive dehydration. Can you hook up several I.V.'s with saline, while I get this suit off him to check for other wounds. Everyone else is too busy working on other survivors."

Amuro nodded and started to cut the suit from the man. The Zeon medic said, "So what do you usually do on this ship kid?"

Amuro not wanting to give much away said, "A little bit of everything, I suppose."

The doc said, "Yea, same here. Well well, would you look at this. Our patient seems to be a major." The doc was holding up a rank badge that had been cut off of the space suit. "O.K. now would you help me remove the helmet, its jammed on pretty tight."

Both Amuro and the doctor grabbed the helmet and on the count of three yanked it clear off. The doc took one look at the patient's face and exclaimed, "Holy Shit It's Johnny Ridden!"

Amuro was confused and asked who Johnny Ridden was. The doc said, "Has the crew of this ship been hiding under a rock? He's the second best pilot in all of Zeon. Only Captain Char is better. Wonder what the hell happened to him?"

Amuro asked, "Is he really that good?"

The doc nodded and replied, "Yeah, some of my friends think he can taken out the gundam in a fair fight, but that things like the grim reaper, any one who gets a glimpse of it dies. It's pilot must be one cold blooded psycho to fight with such skill and brutality. Hey, wait where are you going?"

Amuro floated down the hall thinking is that how the enemy perceives me? Am I really a cold emotional-less killing machine? As he continued to ponder this there was an announcement over the speaker All available hands to docking bay. Columbus supply ships have docked and assistance is needed in unloading.

Amuro quickly snapped his helmet to his space suit and went through the air lock into the docking bay. There were dozens of people already off loading crates with radiation symbols on their side. Amuro grimly muttered to himself, "Of course, if the aliens are willing to do it why wouldn't the Federation?" Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around to see a Federation engineer.

"Excuse meI'm looking forhe then flipped through some papers Ensign Amuro Ray."

Amuro nodded and said, "I'm him."

The Engineer took one close look at him and said, "Kid quit joking, where is he?"

Amuro quickly showed him his I.D. and the engineer backed up and said, "I'm sorry, never imagined the pilot of gundam to be a kid. Sign here, here, and here."

While, he was signing the forms he asked, "What's going on?"

"New mobile suit, built especially for you." replied the engineer. "Something to keep up with your enhanced reflexes." He then pointed down off the balcony to a mobile suite that was being transferred in. Armuro couldn't believe it. The suit was huge. The engineer said, "The RX-78-N1 the first mobile suit we ever designed for newtypes. Things equipped with two beam sabers, a pair of head mounted Vulcan's, a pair of armor piercing cannons one mounted in each arm, magnet coated near zero friction joints and the ability to carry any mobile suit weapon currently on the field."

Amuro looked at it and asked, "Where is the head?"

The engineer said, "Oh that! Some Zeon suicide soldier broke into our facility and attacked using only a heat hawk. He managed to chop off the head only to get a whole blown through by one of the armor piercing cannons. Don't worry, our mechanics are removing the head from your original gundam and are mounting it on this one. Speaking of the original, we've been asked to transfer it to a classified unit. So what do you think?"

Amuro continued to stare at the N1 and asked, "Does the Federation really feel I'm that valuable?"

The engineer took one look at him and said, "Are you kidding kid? There are some who feel you are irreplaceable. I mean if what I hear is true not only did you shoot down an nuclear missile at Odessa, but you completely destroyed the Black Tri-Stars and obliterated everything the legendary Red Comet has sent after you."

Amuro floated back through the air lock. Considering what the Zeon medic and the engineer just said he had definitely a lot to think about.

Please read, review, and respond.

Next: Preparation Zeon side.

Rave Drifter


	7. 7

Chapter 7.

Location: Musai Class Ship Dragoon. Satellite Orbit Path 2. December 26th. Local Time 2000.

"Dragoon this is Columbus 330 on approach path 119. Requesting docking."

"Dragoon this is Pazock 133 out of Pezun Asteroid Base requesting docking."

Captain McCormick looked out the bridge window. One Federation and one Zeon transport were approaching slowly. He nodded and replied, "Columbus 330--Pazock 133 you are both clear for docking.

Columbus use starboard docking tubes and Pazock use portside." He then put down the com and said, "When the Federation troops come aboard no shooting. I don't want this alliance of survival to be short lived."

Everyone on the bridge immediately replied, "Yes Sir!"

McCormick scratched his five o'clock shadow, recently Kaiser Zabi was transferred down to a bunker deep beneath Kilimamjaro Base. It was one of the few remaining Earth based facilities left after California fell just hours prior to the Alien attack. Lady Kishiria was still aboard the abandoned Texas Colony along with the Federation's General Revel planning the combined defense of Earth. McCormick wondered exactly what those two were planning. After all many considered them the two best commanders in the entire Earth sphere. McCormick slumped back into his chair. It was hard to believe a whole year of fighting the Earth and now they had to defend it.

He thought to himself that now he knew how the Federation felt in the beginning. At least the ship he now commanded was new. It was a more streamlined version of the standard Musai. One of the mega-particle cannon turrets was ripped out and the ships hanger bay was greatly expanded to accommodate the new mobile suits. There wasn't any lose of fire power however, because the two remaining turrets were modified so they could each accept 50 per cent more energy.

He looked up--a familiar yet feared face throughout the Earth's sphere was standing beside him. "Jesus Char, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Trying to send me to an early grave?" exclaimed McCormick.

Char answered, "I'm on edge as well considering current events."

McCormick nodded, "We don't stand a chance--you of all people know that right?"

Char replied, "It's simply fate that's how I see it When humanity is backed into a corner protecting something they believe in they will fight to the death. The outcome is as random as a roll of the dice. We have a slim advantage though, there ships had to get really close to fight us, that meant particle jamming still works, plus they seem to rely heavily on long range weapons. It's possible that a couple of mobile suits with nuclear armament could get close enough to negate their AA fire and attack the engines near the rear or the middle of the belly of the ships."

McCormick asked, "Why the middle?"

Char answered, "During the attack one of our Zaku Flippers recon teams managed to get some pictures. There is a massive opening on the ships underside, probably their fighter launching platforms. If a battleship or a mobile suit armed with nukes could get close enough…"

"Could probably cause a hell of a lot of damage" finished McCormick.

Suddenly the com buzzed and McCormick picked it up and listened. "Yes I'll send him down." He then hung up and said, "Captain your new mobile suit has arrived."

Char replied, "Really. What type?"

McCormick shrugged smiling and said, "It came on the Federation transport. It's the white devil."

This got Char's immediate attention. He quickly donned his space suit and went out the air lock into the docking bay the Columbus transport was using. There being gawked at by the entire crew was the Gundam itself. A bunch of Federation engineers were swarming around it gently sending her into the ships mobile suite rack. Char tapped an engineer on the back and he spun around. He floated back at bit and exclaimed, "You're the red comet." He then recovered from his surprise and said, "I should have known, here I need you to fill this out."

Char asked, "What is that mobile suit doing here?"

The Federation Engineer replied, "Special order from General Revel and Lady Kishiria, I don't know what the hell they are thinking, but I'm not paid enough to question it."

Char looked the suit up and down, the same machine that killed so many of his comrades and now he was being ordered to pilot it. His mind instantly came to one conclusion, whatever higher powers controlled fate had a really sick sense of humor.

The engineer continued, "You might want to read the manual, the controls on this thing are a bit complicated. Knowing you you will probably figure it out after the first 5 pages. Also due to reasons I can't disclose, we had to replace the normal head with that of a GM Space Command Type. Don't worry though, it still has the head mounted Vulcan's and the sensors have slightly better range than the previous head. It's not that big of a lose. By the way, my little brother is a mobile suit enthusiast can I get your autograph? That is if it's not too much trouble." He then pulled out a postcard from Side 6.

As Char was signing it he said, "I would like to ask you for something in return for this. Who was the previous pilot?"

The engineer took the recently signed postcard and replied, "Some kid, probably a newtype. Let's see now (he began tapping his Helmut) Oh, yes, I think his name was Amuro--I don't remember his last name though."

The engineer was then shoved aside by a Zeon engineer, "Watch it, we have to transfer in these MS-11's. Could you give us a hand?" The Federation engineer simply nodded and went off to help transfer in the remaining mobile suits.

Char continued to stare at the Gundam and thought to himself, that kid from Side 6.…..fate is truly ironic indeed.

Location: Texas Colony. December 27th. Time 0245.

"Then it's agreed that we will reorganize the remaining mirrors from the solar system that we used on Solomon and reposition them over the North Pole. This will allow the maximum amount of sun light to charge the weapon in the shortest amount of time. General Revel and Lady Kishiria do you agree?"

Lady Kishiria answered, "I agree with the logic behind this. Any luck getting the Oceanic and South American Districts to employ their entire space forces?"

Revel nodded and replied, "That won't be a problem, the Governor of the North American District released audio transcripts of my earlier conversation with the Counsel. The military of the two districts are so appalled by their leaders decisions that they are now acting on their own accord. There are even rumors coming down that some citizens of the two districts are planning an open revolt. How is everything going with the remaining Zeon forces?"

Lady Kishiria replied, "They are taking up positions with your forces in satellite orbits. The more heavily armed Gwazine Zanzibar and Chivvay classes will be up front with the Magellan's and the more lightly armed Musai class and Jicco assault ships will help guard the rear. One thing bothers me though, we have sent several near suicidal recon missions towards the moon already. The aliens seems to be just hanging there. The pictures are of bad quality but it looks like my brothers little toy did more damage than I originally thought--there are only five ships surviving of the original fleet of 21."

The lieutenant who started the briefing said, "In my opinion, they are probably repairing and waiting for reinforcements. It's the only logical explanation. Humanities extermination is the will of their Gods. These religious psychos are probably waiting for enough reinforcements so they can blow the planet in half. We should get moving, we are almost finished with the retrofit of this colony's engines--you two had better get to your respective command ships. I'll handle what's ahead."

Next: Preparations Covenant Side.

Please read, review, and comment

Rave Drifter


	8. 8

Phase 8.

Location: Covenant Occupied Side 3 Batch 3 Florence Colony.

Date: December 27th.

Time: 1200.

"Sir, silent service is reporting multiple hyperspace contacts."

Commander Plo looked up from the data pad containing the most recent information. Recently the primary objective of acquiring the local technology had been achieved. Teams sweeping abandoned facilities at A Baoa Qu, Grenada and Pezun had reported that on the way out the infidels had destroyed practically everything. However, the jackpot (so to speak) came in the form of an abandoned lunar civilian colony called Von Braun City. The locals were apparently so busy evacuating the civilian population that they forgot all about the military facilities. They were an absolute treasure trove of information. Plans were lifted for mobile suit and Minovsky particle jamming technology as well as several volumes of important information.

Plo replied, "Reinforcements, about time. What was sent?"

The grunt looked down at a same data pad and stated, "ten battle cruisers, ten frigates, and ten of each Victory and Imperial Class Star Destroyers. We currently have a fleet of 45 ships."

Plo simply nodded. He was lucky to acquire this battle strength. Recently, as he was told while communicating with the Prophet of the Divine Crusade about reinforcements, some of the higher prophets

felt that the honor code that Elites as himself had made them too inefficient in combat. More and more brutes were being promoted to higher positions. Plo murmured to himself, that the prophets were being fools. Brut strength is not the way to win a war. Intelligence was. It seems as if the prophets were now disregarding that. All they wanted now were mindless fanatics who would obey orders with complete disregard to their fleet, resources and safety.

Plo punched his cybernetic arm into the wall causing a huge indentation. The grunts ran out of the room freaked out by this show of emotion.

Plo walked out of the room heading down the hall. The infidels who occupied this colony last certainly had an overblown sense of self-worth. The hall was decorated in a rich red carpet. Dark green banners with the golden eagle insigne hung on the walls perfectly spaced. He had to smirk. Despite everything being so over the top, he actually kind of liked the unnecessary luxury of it all. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about it just made him feel comfortable.

He then walked into what was once a main government office. A hologram projector was set up on the floor and sitting around it were four lieutenants. Each was in charge of at least ten of the ships. He once again frowned for two of the lieutenants were brutes. At least the other two were civilized Elites like himself.

He thought to himself that at least he wasn't surrounded by complete stupidity.

He turned on the hologram projector and began to speak, "Alright, as all have probably heard in my report, the locals in this system are much better armed than was anticipated. Right now they are currently setting up all their remaining military forces around their Earth." The hologram than showed two lines circling the Earth representing the defensive lines. "Now these infidels technology is at a surprisingly high level compared to other low space technology systems. Their jamming technology completely negates all long range attacks. While our shields can block their primitive beam weapons at range, for some reason our engineers cannot figure, at point blank the beams will pass right through the shields. Therefore, to overcome these obstacles and wipe out these imperfect creations of the forerunner, I've come up with an ingenious plan." The hologram then zoomed out to show where they were and the local vicinity.

Plo then pointed to a specific dot on the map. "This is A Baoa Qu, an abandoned fortress asteroid of massive size. My plan is simple. You four will send your fleets to engage the locals in combat. Make sure to attack at the longest range possible to negate the effect of their energy weapons, while this means computer targeting will be completely ineffective it also means that their beam weapons will not be able to penetrate our shields. Meanwhile, a special operations team will head to A Baoa Qu and offload all our fleets remaining nuclear weapons on the asteroid. Now the asteroids fortress seems to be equipped with engines of some kind, probably to move the fortress from one strategic location to another, your fleets are to engage and antagonize the enemy defending Earth, while we prep the asteroid. Our engineers will upgrade its engines and wire in the nukes. Then we will send the fortress on a collision course with the Earth. The massive size of the fortress combined with the extra power of the nuclear weapons should be enough that upon impact the Earth will plunge into a nuclear winter killing all forms of life over the bacterial level. After which we are to destroy all remaining space colonies within this system. Without those colonies or the planet, we will no longer have to worry and can even leave remaining local infidel military ships behind.

Without hyperspace capability they will face a slow proper death by starvation, just like their kind should. I already have my engineers on the asteroid retrofitting the engines, all I need you four to do is off load as many nukes as you can spare. We attack at local time January 1st, 0001 hours. This will give us three days to prepare our assault and to make one last sweep for any unique local technology."

One of the brute lieutenants stood and said, "Commander, while I admit your strategy does have its strengths, your buying the infidels too much time to prepare. What if their coalition shows up? We should attack now with everything we have in one all out assault."

Plo walked up to the Brute and then did something that made the rest of the lieutenant pale. Using his cybernetic arm he slammed his fist hard down on the brutes head, flattening his skull and killing him instantly. He then yelled to the rest of his lieutenants, "This kind of stupid, unthoughtful, lack of preparation is the kind of thing that has let the infidels resist us in our crusade for so long. Inform our former lieutenant's second in command that he now has his own fleet. Now rest up and prepare your crews. This will be infidels final new year."

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next: Black New Year

Rave Drifter


	9. 9

Note to Readers:

I apologize that the last chapter was not up to par. I was ill and tried to write despite feeling like shit. Also to X-Over one of my reviewers: The eighth MS team will not be appearing in this story, but maybe sometime in the future I might do a side story, but that is a very big maybe.

Phase 9:

Location: Satellite Orbital Path One. EFSF White Base.

Time: December 31, 0079.

Local Time: 2245.

"Clearing both launch decks. Opening hatches. MS-18 and N-1 you are clear for landing, please reduce speed by 45 per cent."

Both mobile suits silently followed the guide lights and landed in their respective launch decks. The N-1 set down hooking unto the stopper cables and slowly walked back into its launch rack. A Federation engineer rapped on the hatch and Amaro came out.

"So" said the engineer, "How was it this time?"

Amaro said, "Sensor range is still a bit of an issue, plus the cockpit takes some getting used to."

The engineer scratched his head and replied, "Well, I can boost the sensors by another 5 per cent if I reroute some wires, however, I can't do a thing about the cockpit." Then engineer looked inside and said, "Although a full unobstructed view in every direction--must be nice."

Amaro said, "Yes, it doesn't feel like you are contained in a mobile suite at all--feels like you are naked in space."

The engineer laughed hysterically. "That's one way of putting it kid! Anyhow, we finished up upgrading your beam rifle. No increase in power, but it can now hold an extra five rounds."

Amaro nodded and quickly decided to change the topic. "How is Sayla doing in the MS-18?"

The engineer replied, "Pretty well. I managed to get a good look inside the suit and the controls are similar to a core booster. The transition went quicker than expected due to the similarity."

"And the others?" asked Amaro.

The engineer looked over his clip board and replied, "Well, the gun cannons have been restored to full combat readiness, also due to the fact that Bluestone had a couple of spares, and that they were more accurate, we reworked the computer so that they could use the Ms-14J's beam machine guns. Regarding the 14J's one of them has a faulty reactor so we can't employ that one. As for the second one, Major Ridden has been practicing on it constantly. So much so that I have to adjust it every time he returns. He is pushing the suit way too hard. Of course, if I had a MS like that I would want to see what it could do."

Suddenly the intercom blared out: "All hands to secondary bridge for emergency briefing."

The engineer said, "Go, I'll start boosting the sensors as much as possible."

Amaro quickly went through the docking bay airlock into the secondary bridge. Inside was the entire command crew of the ship.

Bright looked around and said, "It's finally happening." He then brought up a computer map. "The extraterrestrial force has begun to move. According to the current course and speed, they are going to bypass Solomon entirely and head directly to earth. At their current speed they will be here at exactly one minute past midnight. We are counting at least 40 ships, thanks to our long range recon. Most of the ships are the same type that were used to wipe out Side 3. There are several new types, we don't know the capabilities of these new ships, so we are going to have to use extreme caution. Bluestone will now brief you on the logistics."

Amaro noticed as Bluestone walked up to the map that his arm was no longer in a sling but now he had a eye patch covering his dead eye. The reason he was still aboard was due to the fact that A. He was experienced at fighting the aliens and B. so were most of his surviving crew who were now servicing the ship.

Bluestone said, "According to intelligence, we managed to find a weakness on these giant spear head shape ships. These pictures were taken by Federation satellites and Zaku Flipper Recon Teams." He then showed a photo of what appeared to be the underbelly of a ship. "Directly in the middle of the ships haul is what appears to be a giant docking bay. It's big enough to fit a pair of Magellan's. Intelligence and footage that managed to survive the assault on Zeon shows that this is a massive docking bay, capable of holding in our estimates approximately 100 fighters. We estimate that bigger spearheads could carry double that number."

Kai yelled out, "You've got to be kidding me! Those things can hold 100 fighters? That means they could possibly have from 4-6 thousand fighters."

Major Ridden who was sitting near the back of the room calmly said, "Quit your bitching Fed, it just means more targets for me."

Bluestone simply stated, "I'm continuing before a fight breaks out. Anyhow, it is our expressed belief that an extremely fast moving mobile suit armed with nuclear weapons could get under these ships, evade expected anti aircraft fire and deliver a payload directly into the docking bay. In turn crippling the ship.

Also recent intelligence shows that mega particle beams can pass through their shields if fired at very close range. The mission is as follows: The N-1, the MS-18 and the 14J will attack the ships. Major Ridden will provide cover fire, while Sayla and Amaro will use the 380 mm. Hyper-bazookas armed with nuclear shells to attack the hangers."

Sayla stood up in shock, "Sir--"

Bright cut her off saying, "Sayla I understand your concerns. However, the N-1 and the MS-18 are the only suits that could possibly have enough speed to dodge their anti aircraft fire. The two gun cannons will stay behind and defend the white base from any enemies that get too close."

Kia simply said, "Thank God, there is no way in hell you could pay me enough to go up against one of those things directly."

After hearing this Amaro wanted to punch Kia's lights out but held back and thought, that's just like Kia alright.

Bright said, "All ships are currently assuming defensive formation. We will be linking up with the Zanzibar Class ships Madagascar and Antananarivo and the Salamis Class Hook and Cape along with a dozen public and Jicco Class assault boats. All hands immediately to your stations."

Location: Musai Class Ship Dragoon. Satellite Orbital Path 2.

Time: 2315

"All hands level l battle stations. Repeat--All hands level 1 battle stations. Linking up with Chivvay Class Ships Lancer and Thresher. All mobile suits to launch immediately."

Char looked at Captain McCormick, he was in a pilot suit ready to board one of the new MS-11 action Zakus.

"There is no reason for you to go out there." Char said to McCormick.

McCormick nodded and replied, "I know, however, before I was promoted I used to pilot mobile suits all the time. I really miss it. Don't worry the ship is in capable hands. XO Betterman is almost as experienced as I am. Besides, you could use a sharp shooter."

Char nodded, he had heard of McCormick's record. After the battle of Odessa when many transports were retreating into space, McCormick in an obsolete MS-5 equipped only with a long range rifle, shot down multiple flydart interceptors trying to shoot down the transports as they exited the atmosphere. Even more remarkable was the fact that he was firing from space, shooting them as they reached the apex of the atmosphere. The mobile suit he was now piloting was obviously a huge step up. The action Zaku was one of Zeon's latest. It was equipped with magnetic near zero friction joints and a high power reactor. It was on par with the MS-14A only in a smaller more compact package.

McCormick closed the cockpit and powered up the machine. The heads up display went on illustrating current weapons carried and how much ammunition was available. Holding a high powered 90 mm. Sniper rifle he quickly maneuvered the suit out of the Musai's launch bay, followed by two other action Zakus equipped with machine guns and the white devil. McCormick looked at the white devil and thought that Char had really done a nice job painting it. What used to be white was now red, blue was painted black, and the rest was in gold trim. Since they didn't ship the devil with a shield, one was borrowed from a MS-14. It was holding a Zaku bazooka equipped with nuclear shells and one extra clip.

McCormick said over the radio, "So how does she handle?"

Char replied, "I can see why this thing is a monster: Computer assisted controls, lunar titanium armor, and high output bean sabers capable of cutting a Musai's gun turret in half."

Before McCormick could respond a whole group of MS-9Rs linked up with them. Half were carrying the standard automatic bazookas, the other half machine guns. There was even one MS-9R carrying a MS-14 beam rifle.

"Sigma Squadron Here! Delta Squadron and I are ready. Assuming the attack formation. All units armed with bazookas to attack the Spearheads hanger bay. All other units are to provide cover fire."

Char looked straight out the cockpit. There they were. Forty gigantic ships, as big as colonies, heading straight for them at high speed. Char simply nodded and put on his flight helmet arming the bazooka. They might lose, but they were going to certainly give them hell.

Location: Covenant Star Destroyer Silent Line

Time: 2358

Commander Reneen stared out the view port. It was amazing how much battle strength the Infidels were able to scrape together. "All ships in my battle group go to ¼ speed. Remember their beams can pierce our shields at point blank range, we must not get too close." The Elite smiled, currently Commander Plo was directing the battle from a place called Side 7, during one final check of the computers, Plo discovered that this now abandoned colony was developing mobile suits, so his ship the Moonlight Symphony, along with two Frigates and Cruisers were currently at the colony giving it a thorough check. Of course Plo could still communicate with them, broadcasting on hyperspace band or S-Fred as it was called, worked extremely well. The primitive jamming technology only worked on communication at the subspace level.

The massive Infidel Armada was before him. He quickly yelled, "Deploy all fighters--Prep guns for long range bombardment. Remember we must keep them occupied for at least one hour."

From the ships hanger spewed forth a massive number of Banshee and D-type fighters, along with the new Nexus type. The Nexus was a new development. After encountering the fighters of the New Republic, pilots began to demand similar ships. The Nexus was the result. Like most Covenant fighters it had no shields. However, the Nexus was extremely fast, maneuverable and well armed with four rapid fire plasma cannons and a twin fuel rod launcher. These tear drop shaped fighters, according to the data, performance was on par with the Imperial Tie Intersected, only better armed.

Covenant fighters and enemy mobile suits began to clash with one another. For on this date, January 1, 0080, the Final Battle was about to begin.

Please read, review and recommend.

Next: Black New Year: Part 2

Rave Drifter


	10. 10

Phase 10

Location: Satellite Orbit 2. Covenant-Federation/Zeon Battle Time +0003

"Fire! Fire! For the Glory of Zeon don't let any of those bastards get through!"

"Type 75 Nukes Loaded. We have firing solution."

"Unload!"

From a single Musai about a dozen nukes streamed across the void. Impacting with multiple Covenant fighters.

"Sir they just keep coming!"

"Go to 115 on the reactor. New bearing 115 down. Open mega-particle cannons. Target is-----"

The sentence was never completed for a barrage of photon shells from one of the Covenant ships ripped the Musai to shreds. One of which pierced the reactor engulfing the ship and several others in an enormous fire ball. Flying right past this explosion were several GM's and a couple of MS-9R's.

"This is vapor leader to Zeon mobile suits, we'll cover you target is the spearhead directly ahead. Vector 103: Range 20,000."

"Copy that. Arming nukes. Approaching the underside of the ship. Target 10,000. AA fire. Evade. Repeat Evade!"

"This is Vapor 3, I am ahhhhhhh------"

The GM that was Vapor 3 disintegrated under a steady stream of plasma that animated from the underside of the ship. Many more mobile suits met the same fate as the cross fire was too heavy. One MS-9R continued onward despite losing its primary cameras.

"Alright you bastards. Surprise!"

In an insane move the single MS-9R threw all remaining power into its boosters flying straight up into the ships landing bay and detonating its reactor. The result combined with the nuclear shells in the bazooka created a cascade of explosions moving up through the ship. The end result was that the Covenant star destroyer fractured into two parts hurling through space.

Location: Grid 154. Battle time +0015.

"Bulls Eye!" McCormick yelled as his sniper rifle took down yet another Covenant fighter. He swung the MS-11 around and cut through another fighter using his heat hawk. "All remaining units form up around me. Kaleidoscope maneuver go now."

The maneuver was simple. One mobile suit would make up the center and three others would rotate around it like satellites. They then would attack the target. The movement of the rotating mobile suits served to confuse the enemy and then the center unit could inflict the greatest damage. McCormick and three other action Zakus flew towards an enemy fighter formation. The three rotating around him fired their machine guns on full auto, while McCormick precisely picked them off with his sniper rifle. Suddenly a barrage of green plasma came flying straight at them.

"Brake--Brake Formation Evade!" All four mobile suits quickly broke off and the green energy plasma flew straight past them along with three banshees that had fired them. One of the Action Zakus turned around and fired its machine gun taking out all three before they could break their new formation.

"Good shooting Milton. All units proceed to Grid 141. Feds are requesting assistance."

"Captain, new contacts. They're…." But before he could finish a steady stream of green and blue plasma came out of nowhere.

McCormick screamed for all units to evade again, but it was too late. He, his mobile suit, and the three others were completely disintegrated under the barrage. About 7 Covenant Nexus fighters flew right past their debris.

"This is 301, Impure Beings Destroyed!"

"Copy 301, this is Silent Line, move to area 101 to support 211 and 213."

"Affirmative. Squad 301 going on approach."

Location: Grid 093. Battle Time +0033.

Amuro was sweating. This was absolute madness. For every one this aliens he shot down at least a dozen seemed to take their place. It was no use trying to get close to the ships. The first wave proved that their AA fire was too strong. Armaro looked above. Too alien fighters were heading straight down at him. He activated the head mounted Vulcan's. The shells quickly tore the two apart. Straight ahead was another large group of about 50 fighters. If they got past him, they would have a straight shot to the White Base.

He switched the shells in the nuclear bazooka to proximity attack and fired. The shell flew into the center of the formation and exploded. All 50 fighters along with a few that were in the wrong place at the right time were completely disintegrated.

Amuro heard a voice over the radio "Dam you, why won't you stay down." Armaro looked to the left, and there was Johnny Ridden's MS-14J. He had just used all his ammo in the beam machine gun and was now using a combination of one of the 90mm arm cannons and the double bladed beam sword to literally carve apart enemy fighters. His MS was covered with scorch marks, probably from near misses from the plasma weapons used by the aliens.

Amuro said, "Are you alright Ridden?"

Ridden replied, "Just fine Fed! How many of these dam things do they have? I should have stayed behind with that coward and his gun cannon."

Amuro suddenly fired one of his N-1's arm cannons. It barely missed Ridden and blew up a Covenant D Type that was sneaking up behind him.

Ridden said, "Thanks, but I don't owe you anything--we should fall back to secondary defense position."

Amuro simply nodded and both mobile suits began to fall back towards the defensive fleet.

Location: Solar System Weapon Polar Orbit. Battle Time +0039

"System Fully Charged. Calculating for distortion error. Targeting Grid 400. We'll have firing in 30 seconds. Mirrors recalibrated for EMP Burst."

Aboard the Phoebe an officer said, "General Revel we have firing solution. Path of fire has been cleared. We are ready to attack on your command."

Revel simply nodded and said, "Make it so."

Across the bridge people were yelling Fire!. From the mirrors that made up the solar system a huge electromagnetic shock wave was fired. The mirrors had been reconfigured to fire in the hope that if a large enough burst was emitted it would fry even the most powerful shielding. The shock wave impacted the Covenant ships. On several ships you could see impact and electricity dancing across their hulls.

"Sir, I think the EMP reconfiguration worked. We are getting reports of weapons making damage against the hulls. Orders?"

Revel replied, "Tell all ships to proceed to close range. Magellan's , Zanzibar's , and Chivvay classes up front with all others bringing up the rear. Commence nuclear bombardment in 30 second intervals."

"Sir new contacts. Barring 351-low. Enemy fighters!"

"Revel yelled, "Intercept with missiles. Tell all Saberfish and Gattle fighters to engage. Bring the ship to barring 031-high. Activate antiaircraft weapons."

Meanwhile, a whole group of Covenant D-types were heading towards the Phoebe and the Solar System Weapon.

"This is squad 101, unknown super weapon spotted, requesting permission to engage."

"101 this is Silent Service--Destroy It--it has temporarily disabled our shielding, we can't risk a second firing."

"Copy that. Squad 101 engaging. Send those Infidels down to hell."

Both groups of fighters began their deadly dance. D-types and enemy Gattles and Saberfish began to intertwine in a dance of death

"General the Solar System will be ready to fire again in 60 seconds. Sir several enemy fighters are breaking through."

The AA guns of the Phoebe continued firing, shredding multiple D-types. However, there is always the slim chance of a double edge occurring in battle. One of the AA guns managed to shoot the wing off of one D-type which sent it hurdling through space directly at the Phoebe's bridge. Before evasive action could be taken Revel and his entire bridge crew were disintegrated on impact.

Location: Lunar Orbit. Battle time +0045.

Meanwhile, far from the current battle, a pair of Covenant Light cruisers were using their tractor beams to tow a Baoa Qu from behind the moon and into position. Once there the engines would be ignited to send the nuclear bomb loaded fortress on a collision course with Earth.

The Lizard who was in command of one of the Covenant Light cruisers yelled, "Hurry, we are now behind schedule. I want that planet and all those big ugly things inhabiting it vaporized. The Commander doesn't tolerate delays."

"Shipmaster, Asteroid Fortress is now in position--you may ignite the engines at any time."

The Lizard walked up to the control counsel. If it wasn't for those damm humans, the race would have never been weakened enough to be absorbed into the Covenant. To him this was the best payback. He then hissed something in his native language and hit the button. All the engines on A Baoa Qu ignited. The entire asteroid facility began to accelerate.

"Shipmaster: ETA to target is 30 minutes."

"Good, have our ship and the Cleansing Flame run along side A Baoa Qu. I want to make sure it impacts. We will escort it all the way to its destination. Go to 115 on the reactor. All ahead full."

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next: Shadows of the unknown.

Rave Drifter


	11. 11

I'm Back!

Phase 11:

Location: Run Time Error Gwazine Class Ship.

Designation: Illegible

Estimated Battle Time +0050

"My lady course is now 101 High. All remaining mobile suits are pulling back to defend the ship. Checking thermal patterns. Two MS-9 R2's and one MS-17 prototype."

Another voice replied, "Sir, radio contact from the Phoebe. General Revel has been killed in action. Alienramed the bridge. Control of the solar system has been turned over to us. Orders?"

Kycilia yelled, "All back full! Order all remaining Saberfish and Gattle fighters to form up with us. Cover barrages with mega particle cannons. Load Tam nuclear missiles."

"My lady solar system is recharged. We have full control."

Kycilia replied, "Fire it then, we have to keep their shields down."

"Yes my lady, firing. We are getting confirmed reports, second firing was successful, however, enemy fighters have taken out most of the mirrors, we don't have enough for a third shot."

Kycilia then nodded and answered, "Order all remaining ships to close range, full barrage, mega particle cannons and nuclear missels. Tell our remaining MS and fighter units to defend this ship at all cost."

"One of the enemy ships is in range of our Tam missiles. ZG we have a lock!"

Another crew member yelled, "Unload!"

Four high power Tam missiles instantly launched from the ship. To a military historian they looked like the portable Minutemen missiles from the 1960's America, but with a much higher nuclear payload. The Covenant ship right in front instantly fired counter missiles, anti-missiles plasma depth charges and a steady barrage of fire from their anti-fighter guns. Three of the missels were destroyed with one managing to make it through to hit its target. The front fourth of the Covenant ship burst into radioactive flames.

Location: Error. Covenant Cruiser.

Designation: Unknown

Estimated Battle time +0055

"Damage Control Report," yelled a brute on the bridge.

A Jackal looked up from the control pit and yelled, "The front 25 percent of the ship has been destroyed by a high output nuclear explosion. All emergency bulkheads have been sealed."

Another brute yelled up from the pit, "Captain, ship reactor is beginning to destabilize, 5 minutes until critical and then detonation."

The Captain yelled, "Well is that damm Asteroid!"

The Jackal replied, "15 minutes out. Current bearing is 071. Grid 651."

The Captain looked out the view port, directly in the Asteroids path was a whole group of the most heavily armed ships the Infidels had. The Brute smiled and ordered, "New bearing--201, we'll head right into the middle of that Infidel battle group. Start overloading the Slipspace generator."

It was clear to the crew on the bridge what he was planning. Slipspace generators like Hyperdrives allowed ships to travel between planets in this or any other galaxy. However, unlike hyperdrives that of overloaded would shut down, Covenant slip space generators had no safeties at all. If too much power was diverted to them they would explode, creating a massive slipspace shockwave that would disintegrate the ship and anything within a ten mile sphere. It was a common suicide tactic within the Covenant when the vessel was damaged beyond repair. After all, there was no greater glory than dying for the gods.

Location: EFSF White Base. Error: Grid Location Unknown.

Estimated Battle Time+0065.

Sayla was still in the cockpit of the MS-18-- Surprised to have survived this long. Amuro and Johnny were no where to be found. Kia and Heaton and their gun cannons were still sticking close to the ship. Another group of Alien fighters began to close. It was almost like a reflex now, pulling the trigger of the MS's 150 mm. auto shotgun. A huge spray of shrapnel was emitted from the gun and downed most of the fighters. One managed to break off just in time only to be hit by Kia's beam machine gun.

Kai exclaimed, "There is no end to them, they just keep coming."

Hayato answered, "They're like roaches. They just won't die."

Bluestones voice boomed over the radio, "New contacts bearing 177 high. We got friendlies: Two GM snipers and one MS-06-F2, and about another dozen hostiles chasing in pursuit."

Captain Bright who was on the bridge of the White Base yelled, "Roll ship to starboard. AA guns target pursuing fighters. Go to 201 low."

Outside several Covenant D types were chasing the three mobile suits. The two snipers continued on but the F2 that was already badly damaged decided to make a final stand. It spun around a full 180 and unloaded the entire remaining clip of its old 120 mm machine gun. All the D types broke off immediately surprised by the sudden attack. Except for one--it rammed the F2 and both it and the fighter exploded raining shrapnel towards the White Bases' bridge.

The shrapnel flew through the bridge window and impaled most of the crew instantly. When the barrage ended only Bright and Mirai had survived. Bight's mind switched immediately to auto-pilot, he grabbed the unconscious Mirai away from the ship's helm and into the still functioning elevator. Seconds later the elevator opened to the secondary bridge where Bluestone was commanding the ships firing control.

Bluestone had seen the whole battle on the ships security monitors. He knew what had happened and was surprised to see these two still alive. Bright quickly grabbed the radio, "Kai, Hayato, Sayla the main bridge has been damaged. I've transferred down the secondary bridge, pull back and form a tighter perimeter along the ship with the two GM snipers."

A Zeon trooper looked up from his counsel and said, "Engine output down 75 per cent. Weapons 47 per cent off line. Upper level decks are depressurizing. Orbital path is beginning to decay. Time to re-entry 5 minutes."

This got both Bright and Bluestones immediate attention. Bright asked, "What about the re-entry systems?"

Another Zeon trooper stated, "Completely Fried! Besides even if we survived re-entry the atmospheric flight systems are down also. I recommend that we abandon White Base."

Bluestone looked at Bright and said, "Take her, and both our crews to the escape pods I'll try to buy you some time." He then yelled out, "Transfer all control of the ship to my station and then evacuate. Tell all remaining mobile suits to link up with the Madagascar. Now Go!"

Minutes later the escape pods launched from the ship as White Base accelerated. Bluestone was at the helm with sweat dripping from every pore in his body. If he was going to go down he was going to take at least one of their ships with him. He then saw it, a single Alien ship straight ahead of him heading directly toward the center of the main fleet. It was badly damaged so he assumed it also was on a suicide maneuver.

He thought to himself--not if he could help it. His good arm danced over the control panel, computer voices replied, "All remaining nuclear weapons armed. Reactor and Engine output at 150 per cent. Warning: Decrease power, self destruct imminent." Bluestone saw his target get closer and closer. He whispered, "come on--just a little bit longer."

The computer yelled, "Proximity alert--correct course." Bluestone took out his side arm and shot the speaker on the wall. He looked out the view port, there was the ship looming larger and larger. He then relaxed back into his chair whistling a old tune his father had told him long ago.

The White Base collided with the Brute ship. The explosion was the biggest in this battle to date. Both ships were completely disintegrated. The slip space shock wave from the Covenant still occurred but it luckily was no where near its intended target.

Bright looked out the window of his escape pod and couldn't help but give a silent salute to Bluestone as his pod opened its parachute and began to re-enter the atmosphere.

Please read, review and recommend.

Next: a Baoa Qu and the Sentient Coalition.

Rave Drifter.


	12. Chapter 12

Phase 12.

Location: Unknown.

Estimated Battle time +0070.

"All hands prepare for hyperspace drop out in 2 minutes. Prep ultra-heavy rail guns. Battle stations!"

"Commander Trent, we are prepping the fighters. Rail guns are fully charged. We can fire as soon as we emerge from hyperspace."

Trent replied, "Final status."

The lieutenant nodded and said, "Besides us we have several United Stellar States Washington Class Frigates and New Republic MC-80 B Class ships. Final rundown on fighters shows we have more than enough for the task ahead. We have our own SSF-30's and SSB-20's. The New Republic has brought along plenty of their E-Wing fighters and K-Wing Bombers, and the United Stellar States has their F-200's on standby."

"Drop out in 5..4..3..2..and now!"

The vortex of light that was hyperspace quickly dissipated revealing the scene in front. Another planet Earth just like so many others. The Covenant were already there and the local military was managing to hold, but just barely.

"Sir--massive radiation spikes all across the board. Analyzing. Most likely from primitive nuclear armaments. There is a massive contact. Range: 50 thousand. It's an asteroid. Course puts it directly on path with the planet."

Commander Trent grimaced. He had seen a lot being a veteran of the infamous Christmas battle. He knew what the Covenant were capable of, but he never thought they would drop an asteroid on a planet just to destroy it. Of course considering the size of their fleet this was probably their only viable option.

"Can our ultra heavy rail cannons strike it from here?" asked Trent.

"It will be tricky, but yes sir, I believe we can manage it." replied the lieutenant.

Trent stated quickly, "Alright then, order all ships to form up around us and begin to close the range with the Covenant fleet. Target ultra heavy rail cannons on the asteroid. Scramble all fighters and bombers. Level 1 battle stations."

Location: Error. Unknown.

Estimated battle time +0072.

"Enemy contacts are beginning to fall back. Range increasing. Reloading nukes."

"Incoming friendliest bearing 009 low. Confirmation MS-18 and two Feddie gun cannons."

The captain of the Madagascar stared out the bridge window. The veteran Zeon soldier had a dozen thoughts running through his mind. The most prevailing one was why, they are so close, why would they back off now?

"Captain: we've been hailed by the MS-18. The Trojan Horse has been destroyed. Their last order was to group up with us. They are now under our command. Orders?"

The captain was in shock, how could that ship have been destroyed, it was practically invincible. Quickly regaining his composure, he yelled, "Order them into tight formation around the ship, along with our one remaining Zaku F2. Finish loading the nukes and continue scattering Minovsky particles. I want their density to be so thick that you can't even see."

"Sir a new contact. Bearing…..You have got be kidding me! Sir! It's A-Baoa-Qu! It is heading straight for us!"

The captain stared out the window. His remaining color quickly drained from his face. There was the giant Zeon asteroid fortress heading straight towards them and the planet.

Location: Multiple Error Unknown

Estimated Battle time+0073?

It was something out of a nightmare, watching the massive object moving towards the planet at such insane speeds. Amuro was still in the N1. One of the machine's arms was blown clear off a moment earlier by a fuel rod launcher. Everything was absolutely silent. All ships and mobile suits whether they were alien or human had stopped engaging in combat. Humans out of shock and defeat and aliens in reverence to their ultimate victory at hand. The asteroid was about to enter the atmosphere when something legends are made of happened.

Four bright streaks of light coming from the deepest, darkest tunnels of space impacted the side of A Baoa Qu. There was a flash of light so brilliant that it appeared to be a star going super nova. People all over the planet were blinded by the flash. It was seen everywhere, from South East Asia all the way to California. Soldiers stationed along the Pacific Rim were witness to the blinding light. When it dissipated Amuro was in absolute shock. A Baoa Qu had completely disappeared--all that was left was a few chunks about the size of small automobiles.

Major Ridden was looking out of the cockpit of the MS-14J exclaiming, "What the hell just happened?"

Amuro replied, "I'm not really sure, A Baoa Qu was about to impact with earth and then it disappeared in the brilliant light."

Suddenly, over the radio someone was screaming with great difficulty due to transmission interference, "Contacts! Hundreds of contacts! Coming in in all directions. They are engaging the Alien ships!"

"All units standby. Transmission from the Ferris. New contacts are friendly--Do not fire upon new contacts. We are to link up with them in grid 751 and regroup! All units respond."

"This is the Madagascar, we have recovered the Trojan Horses mobile suits--heading to grid 751--105 on the the reactor."

"Lady Kycilia's ship the Swamel is breaking from Polar Orbit heading for grid 751. Requesting multiple escort--repeat requesting multiple escort."

Amuro shook his head coming out of absolute shock and replied, "This is ensign Amuro Ray, Major Ridden and I will link up with the Swamel going to grid 751."

"Copy that Ensign. We're sending along a couple of GM snipers and Rick-doms as well."

Location: Iroquois Class Ship Annilator: Grid 751

Battle time+0080

Commander Jimmy Trent smiled and took a deep draft from a dark green bottle whose only identifying marking was a golden lightening bolt. Already their groups were mowing through the Covenant like a hot knife through butter. Ultra-heavy anti-matter rail gun shells, turbo lasers, diamond boron missals and some of the best fighters the entire universe had to offer were mowing through the surprising small Covenant fleet. Compared to the Battle of Black Christmas, this was a joke.

A human alliance officer stepped up to him and said, "Sir, latest reports are in. No more Alien contacts within proximity of this earth. Only five enemy ships remaining. All are clustered around an area called Side 7. Local military rundown is as follows: 95 per cent of local military space forces have been destroyed. Remaining ships are: One Gwazine class, 3 Zanzibar's, and 9 Musais for what is called Zeon. As for the force calling itself EFSF, 9 Magellan's and 4 Salamis's. There linking up with us right now and requesting that we take in their wounded. In addition a Spartan team has been deployed to Side 7. Apparently, there is a secret installation there that the Covenant are interested in. We should know what is happening in about 30 minutes."

Commander Trent finished his bottle and sat down. "Off load the wounded and send out a couple of probe druids to find out what the hell those Covenant ships are doing just hanging there. In addition I need an audience with the leaders of the remaining local governments immediately.'

"Yes sir, commander Trent, I'll get on it right away." As the lieutenant walked off, Trent was watching as several mobile suits floated right past the bridge window--some were absolutely fierce looking. He started to hum to himself and mumbled, "A land vehicle that can also serve as a space born fighter bomber. With proper technology this concept will give us a definite edge indeed."

Please read, review, and recommend

Authors note: After the final chapter which will follow next. I have been contacted about the possibility of a rewrite, so this story may be revisited. I urge all to read this new revision.

Rave Drifter


	13. Chapter 13

Final Phase

Location: Side 6--Core 6.

January 3, 0080--Local Time: 1000

It was an extremely strange affair in the sense that a major military meeting was taking place in what once was a neutral cluster of colonies. However, since it was the only set of colonies left it was the only place where the local militaries could dock.

Half dead ships and mobile suits along with thousands of refugees crowded the hanger levels of every one of the 50 cylinders that made up the Side 6 cluster. Nearly every piece of military equipment no matter how old or broken was being pressed into emergency service by the remaining local government. Inside the cylinder a single limo pulled up to the local administration building. Commander Trent stepped out dressed in the usual human alliance dress uniform. Patches that represented both his fleet and the sentient coalition were recent additions, along with the usual salad bowl of medals.

Trent sighed and lit up a coffin nail. He hated these diplomatic meetings, but it was necessary for both the sentient collation and the halo task force to be present. Come to think of it, he wondered if the higher ups could have come up with a more creative name instead of halo task force. After all there were plenty of good ideas considering that the unit was in charge with main contact with more primitive galaxies. However, considering the fact that the unit was organized quickly, the name was of little consequence.

As he was being escorted into the building, he observed the two guards flanking him. One was a Earth federal officer. To Trent he looked like something out of his history books. The uniform resembled those of 21st century America. The other was a Zeon royal guard whose uniform reminded Trent of those of the Nazi soldiers of World War II with the addition of a few high tech bells and whistles. Both stopped in front of a single door. They opened the door for Trent and he nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded in.

Inside were the two remaining leaders of the local government. Ryan Cooledge, the only remaining leader of the Federation Counsel. It was ironic that when most of the Federation leaders were cowering in a bunker in fear, Cooledge was in the field railing as much support as possible. This action saved his life. One of the Covenant ships that was destroyed during the engagement fell through the atmosphere and landed on the Counsels hidden bunker in the Alaskan wilderness. Also with him was Kycilia Zabi, currently the undisputed leader of the principality of Zeon, or what remained of it anyway. All that was left were three closed cylinder colonies that the Covenant occupied and then abandoned, plus the two lunar colonies of Granada and Von Braun.

Trent sat down and quickly organized his thoughts. The Covenant were now long gone. Apparently, that single abandoned colony called Side 7 was indeed a secret mobile suit research facility and the Spartans were able to confirm that. However, according to the one survivor, the famous or infamous depending on your opinion, John 117, the Covenant had somehow managed to create their own equivalent of the Spartan next generation program. Based on the relative data, these Paladins as they were called were probably the biggest threat that the Covenant still had at their disposal.

Finally, he began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen…"

Location: Side 6--Batch 15. Darwin Colony

Local time: 1241

Amuro finally managed to get up. It was probably about time he did too. He had slept through the entire day yesterday. It was still fresh in his memory like a nightmare coming true. The battle was one of almost insane proportions, and now this strange force calling itself the Sentient Coalition was here and discussing something with the Federation and the Principality. From what little he heard, they were humans from another galaxy. He didn't know how it was possible, obviously there were other human civilizations that developed simultaneously in similar earth like conditions, but had a superior rate of technological development. He finally was dressed for the first time in months in his old familiar civilian clothes. He walked out of the hotel, one of many that was taken over by the government to house refugees and soldiers.

The streets were unusually quiet, probably because of the military curfew in effect for the colonies night cycle. He continued on down the street occasionally being stopped by Federation and Zeon soldiers.

Finally, he made his way into a small restaurant. Soldiers were taking up a good portion of the tables and booths. There were a few ordinarily civilians who managed to avoid the various patrols to dine out.

"Hey Fed--over here."

Amuro walked over to see Johnny and Kia sitting in a booth in the corner. He sat down and said, "I have a name you know."

Johnny replied, "Whatever. Your friend here is a real light weight, only one drink and he passes right out."

Amuro looked over at Kia who had his head down on the table. How he was able to get a drink considering he was under legal age he did not know. A waiter walked up and asked, "So you guys want anything else?"

Amuro just said, "Water and whatever is the specialty of this place."

Johnny said, "I'll just have the same."

"All right then two glasses of water and two curry surprises coming right up."

Suddenly the music from the radio blaring in the restaurant cut out replaced by static for about a minute and then an announcer said, "Side 6 broadcasting system--please stand by….We now present an emergency broadcast from Ryan Cooledge current leader of the Earth Federation."

"People of the Federation and the Principality of Zeon, for years mankind has always wondered since the dawn of the space age if we are truly alone in the universe. This question has obviously been answered.

On the date December 27, 0079 of the Universal Century, we came under attack by an extra-terrestrial force.

If it was not for the brave efforts of both the Zeon and Federation forces our world and way of life would have been all but destroyed. On the brink of our defeat we were assisted by another outside force. What I'm about to say will shatter the foundations of our beliefs.

According to the outside force, which is known to both the Federation and Zeon as the Sentient Coalition, millions upon millions of years ago there was great society called the forerunner alliance. However, they became engaged in an genocidal war with an unidentified enemy. The forerunner alliance was spread out through many galaxies and the war raged for nearly a millennia. Eventually, realizing that the war could not be won, they used their weapon of absolute last resort. A series of ring fortresses known as halo which served as giant transgalactic gate linking galaxies of the alliance together activated their secondary function obliterating not only the forerunners enemies but the forerunners themselves in what could be only described as multi-galactic mutual destruction.

That may have been the end of all life, if it wasn't for a intentional after affect of this action. As a way of redemption for what they had done, the rings released probes carrying nano-machines. Each probe seekers out the nearest Terriformable world and seeded it, creating what we now know today.

Despite these revelations, there is still a place for personal religion, after all some ultimate power had to create the forerunner. Throughout the milliners that followed, hundreds of civilizations both human and what we consider alien flourished thanks to the evolutionary jump start that the forerunner engineered.

Now we are at a cross road of not only our history, but the history of the very universe itself. Fifty years ago, a civilization calling itself the Covenant Hegemony declared war on the human inhabitants of another galaxy far from here. Somehow the Covenant had gained knowledge of the forerunners and worshipped them as gods. Later they found out about halo and its dual purpose of genocide and a gate way. Finding out that there were other human civilizations as well as aliens who were lived in peace with them, the Covenant broadened their scope. They believed that the creation of multiple human civilizations was a mistake made by the forerunners and now they are hell bent on wiping out all human civilizations as well as any alien races who align with them.

People we have seen the way the Covenant operate, the almost complete obliteration of Side 3. They make the crimes of the one week war look insignificant. Right now the Sentient Coalition, a group of Alien and Human soldiers are fighting to protect their civilizations as well as their very existence from this fanatical on slot. After much discussion with their representative Commander Jimmy Trent of the Human Alliance a treaty has been signed between the Principality of Zeon, The Earth Federation, and the Sentient Coalition.

In exchange for technology and resources to rebuild, both the Federation and Zeon will send its best scientists and technicians to a currently undisclosed location. The Coalition has seen our mobile suits in actions and wish to develop their own with our assistance. As a gesture of peace and to stabilize ourselves for the long road ahead, the Earth Federation now officially recognizes the Principality of Zeon as an independent state. I hereby grant Kycilia Zabi and the Principality full control of both the moon and the Side 3 colony cluster which shall be rebuilt with coalition assistance.

As a gesture of good will towards the Coalition, the Federation and the Principality will welcome all refugees, human or alien that the Covenant have destroyed or rendered uninhabitable. The Colonies shall be rebuilt. We shall rise from the ashes and be ready to face the shadows of the unknown. Because of this historic event, I hereby declare the retirement of the UC calendar. It is now January 3, 0000 of the New Galactic Century or GC calendar.

We shall adjust to the changes that are ahead. We will not turn away or go astray, and for the hope of not only the Federation and the Principality of Zeon, but for all those who fight against the Covenant and their allies, we shall embrace the future and be victorious.

FOR THE FEDERATION! FOR THE PRINCIPALITY! FOR THE FUTURE--FOREVER!"

Epilogue

Location: Covenant Super Star Destroyer Moonlight Symphony in hyperspace transit

Exact Location and time unknown.

Commander Plo was standing in the hanger starring at something in the shadows. The elites artificial eye was glowing brighter than ever. The battle was almost won until the infidels damm coalition showed up.

To make things worse only two Paladins out of the 30 were still alive. Apparently, will inside Side 7 they ran into the demons--about a dozen of them. The good news was that they managed to take all but one of them out. Still one demon was one too many for Commander Plo, after all they had slaughtered his platoon on Reach and a single demon was solely responsible for the destruction of his soul eraser project and the lose of his eye and arm. He smiled wickedly, with the data and footage obtained here it should be little trouble to convince the Prophets that mobile suit technology would be worth pursuing. However, the thought that brutes were beginning to take over elite positions troubled him.

The lights of the hanger turned on revealing a massive machine called a mobile armor. His special ops team found it entombed during one last sweep of Granada . Plo thought to himself, "I'll hold back this machine and some of the more technical mobile suit information. The elites are being betrayed by the Prophets. They are being cast aside in favor of the brutes. If the day comes, I shall be ready. I know many others who will agree and join my side, if and when it happens."

He then took one last look at the mobile armor. Painted on the side of the half completed machine was its designation--XMA-09 VERTEIDIGER. With proper alterations this machine could possibly be one of the deadliest the infidels and treasons prophets would ever encounter. Plo simply laughed and flicked off the hanger lights.

Fin

Credits: I'd like to thank BombSquad for inventing the Far Flung Hope Series and Zalinko for his technical advice.

Please review and recommend

Rave Drifter


End file.
